Psychopath Test
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Kiba mengadakan sebuah permainan. Dimulai dari permainan, pembunuhan, acara menginap, hingga Naruto yang jadi rebutan. [ItaNaru] [SasuNaru] [GaaNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Rated: T plus for safe]


**Psychopath Test**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumber soal: Kaskus**

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, GaJe

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kiba dengan antusias. Saat ini, ia, Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati waktu istirahat sambil memakan bekal makan siang juga bercakap-cakap. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah permainan menarik. Yaitu, menemukan kejanggalan dari cerita yang akan dibacakan.

"Nama permainan ini adalah 'Test Psikologi Psikopat'."

Shikamaru yang malas mengikuti permainan konyol Kiba, memutuskan untuk ikut diam mendengarkan di samping Gaara sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"_Ok_. Ini adalah cerita pertama." Kiba tersenyum senang setelah mendapatkan anggukkan semangat dari Naruto juga Gaara.

_**Ketika usiaku menginjak enam tahun, aku kesal karena adik perempuanku tidak mau berhenti menangis. Karena tidak tahan mendengar tangisannya terus-menerus setiap hari, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk membunuh dan melempar mayatnya ke dalam sumur tua kering yang ada di belakang rumahku.**_

_**Namun, saat keesokan hari aku memeriksanya, mayat adikku sudah tidak ada.**_

_**Ketika usiaku menginjak dua belas tahun, aku berdebat sengit dengan teman baikku. Kami berdua bertengkar hebat hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh dan membuang mayatnya ke dalam sumur tua yang sama.**_

_**Namun, saat keesokan hari aku memeriksanya, mayat temanku menghilang.**_

_**Ketika usiaku menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, aku muak kepada atasanku yang selalu bersikap kasar padaku. Jadi aku bunuh saja dia dan kulemparkan mayatnya ke dalam sumur tua.**_

_**Namun, saat keesokan hari aku memeriksanya, lagi-lagi mayatnya lenyap tanpa jejak. Hanya ada dasar sumur kering itu saja yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku.**_

_**Ketika usiaku menginjak tiga puluh empat tahun, Ibuku sakit dan hanya dapat berbaring saja di atas tempat tidur sepanjang waktu. Aku malas mengurusnya. Jadi kubunuh saja Ibuku dan kulemparkan mayatnya ke dalam sumur.**_

_**Namun, saat keesokan hari aku memeriksanya, mayatnya masih tetap berada di dalam sana. Tidak menghilang.**_

_**Aku yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali pada hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi.**_

_**Hasilnya, mayat Ibuku selalu tetap berada di dalam sumur tua kering itu.**_

"Hmm..." Naruto dan Gaara tampak berpikir. "Pasti ada yang mencuri mayat-mayat itu. Dan dugaanku jatuh kepada Si Ibu yang terakhir dibunuh," jawab mereka berdua kompak. Kiba yang mendengarnya pun_ sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Alasannya..."

"Karena Si Ibu ingin melindungi anaknya," jawab Gaara.

"Karena Si Ibu adalah seorang Kanibal yang memakan mayat-mayat yang dibuang oleh anaknya," jawab Naruto yang membuat Gaara menoleh padanya, Kiba membelalak _horror_, sementara Shikamaru menatap bosan. "Eh, kenapa...? Apa jawabanku salah?" Naruto jadi gugup.

"_Well_... Jawaban kalian berdua benar sih. Hanya saja, Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjawab versi 'mengerikannya'. Sebenarnya, ada dua buah versi jawaban dari cerita ini. Dan kalian tebak, aku hanya bisa menjawab seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara," Kiba menjelaskan.

"Mungkin aku berbakat jadi psikopat." Naruto tertawa geli.

"Kau... jadi psikopat? Gak cocok sama sekali." Kiba menyengir lebar. "_Ok_. Kita lanjut ke cerita kedua."

_**Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendapati kalau anakku memiliki kemampuan aneh. Dia mampu memprediksi kematian seseorang hanya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah orang tersebut. Hari demi hari berlalu, aku beserta suamiku akhirnya menyadari bahwa jika anak kami mengacungkan jarinya, itu berarti orang yang wajahnya ditunjuk akan meninggal tiga hari kemudian.**_

_**Tahun lalu, dia mengacungkan jari pada Kakeknya. Dan tiga hari kemudian, Kakeknya pun meninggal akibat serangan jantung.**_

_**Beberapa bulan lalu, dia mengacungkan jarinya pada foto seorang aktris terkenal dalam sebuah majalah. Tiga hari kemudian, aktris itupun tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil.**_

_**Hari ini, saat aku hendak menyalakan televisi, anakku mengacungkan jarinya ke arah layar. Ketika televisi menyala, terlihat sosok figur Kepala Negara yang sedang menyampaikan sebuah pidato. Mana mungkin Kepala Negara akan meninggal tiga hari kemudian.**_

_**Tetapi, prediksi anakku tidak pernah meleset.**_

"Anaknya Si Aku punya kemampuan supernatural. Dengan kemampuannya itu dia pasti bisa membunuh Kepala Negara dengan sangat mudah. Kemampuan yang dia dapatkan dari sebuah buku ber-_cover_ hitam yang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh _Shinigami_ buruk rupa. Diam-diam dia pasti sudah menuliskan nama orang yang akan dibunuhnya, lalu menuliskan penyebab kematiannya dalam waktu empat puluh detik, sebelum menuliskan penjelasan tentang kematiannya dalam waktu enam menit empat puluh detik," Gaara menjawab super datar sambil menatap lekat wajah Kiba. Membuat yang ditatap jadi tidak enak hati.

"Gaara, kau terlalu banyak menonton _anime_ pemberian dari Naruto," Shikamaru bergumam pelan.

"Yang ditunjuk oleh anaknya bukanlah Kepala Negara, melainkan pantulan bayangan ibunya sendiri," Naruto membuka suara. "Anaknya menunjuk ke layar ketika Si Ibu hendak menyalakan televisi, bukan? Kalau hendak, berarti belum dinyalakan. Jadi, ibunya itulah yang sebenarnya akan meninggal tiga hari kemudian."

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar, bro? Sudah dua kali kau menjawab maksud cerita yang kubacakan dengan tepat." Kiba merasa janggal.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Kalau aku mungkin berbakat jadi psikopat."

"Tetap saja tidak cocok," balas Kiba.

"Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto.

"Jadi, apa masih ada cerita yang lainnya, Kiba?" tanya Gaara yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar namun tatapan matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja," Kiba menjawab mantap. "Nah, sekarang cerita keti—"

"HOOOOOI! NARUTOOOO! SASUKE DATANG MENCARIMU NIH!" seru seorang siswa berpenampilan unik yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Beberapa meter jauh di belakangnya tampak sosok siswa pucat yang berjalan tenang dengan aura hitam pekat.

_**GLEK!**_

Naruto mengalami _shock_ hebat.

"Hei, Nar. Kau apakan Si Sasuke sampai wajahnya jadi seram seperti itu?" Kiba bertanya was-was.

"A—Aku cuma mengunci dia di dalam toilet."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"I—Itu karena— Kiba, kita lanjutkan permainannya nanti saja! Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah nyawaku!" Naruto sudah bersiap untuk melarikan diri, tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh Gaara yang mencengkram kuat salah satu sisi celana panjang seragamnya. "Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" Naruto panik. _'UWAAAAA! DIA SEMAKIN MENDEKAT! DIA SEMAKIN MENDEKAT!'_

"Naruto, jangan pergi. Aku ingin melanjutkan permainannya sekarang juga. Aku penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya. Aku juga ingin menyamakan skor karena kau sudah menjawab benar dua kali."

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Gaara!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Si Rambut Merah. Namun, ketika sedikit lagi akan terlepas—

"_Dobe_, akan banyak sekali hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku." Sasuke merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang. "Aku pasti akan memberikan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatanmu padaku," desisnya sinis sebelum ia menyeret Naruto paksa dari sana menuju tempat hukuman yang sudah dipersiapkan. Ya... Sebelum niat Sasuke akhirnya terhenti akibat Gaara yang dengan sigap meraih tangan kiri Si Korban.

_**GRAP!**_

"Naruto tidak boleh pergi," Gaara berkata dengan nada tajam. Sorot matanya menatap dingin Sasuke yang dibalas oleh bersangkutan tidak kalah dingin. Kiba yang merasakan situasi tidak nyaman spontan menahan napasnya. Rock Lee, siswa berpenampilan unik yang datang bersama Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap akan melerai jika sampai terjadi perkelahian. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia masih duduk dalam _pose_ santai sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Gaara, kau memang teman yang baik—"

"Naruto tidak boleh pergi sampai dia menyelesaikan permainannya. Lagipula, aku masih tertinggal satu angka dari dia. Setelah permainan selesai, kau boleh membawanya ke mana pun, Sasuke."

Ucapan Gaara membuat perasaan Naruto hancur menjadi debu.

"Permainan?" Sasuke sedikit tertarik.

"Ya. Permainan bernama 'Test Psikologi Psikopat' dari Kiba." Gaara menunjuk Kiba. Yang ditunjuk ekspresi wajahnya berubah layaknya seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang perbuatannya terbongkar di dalam _anime-anime_ detektif.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut," balas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aku juga ikut, teman-teman!" Lee berseru penuh semangat.

Akhirnya, permainan pun segera dimulai kembali.

- Yakumo -

_**Pada suatu malam, istriku diserang oleh seorang perampok ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis lelah bekerja. Istriku menusuk Si Perampok dengan pisau yang sedang dia bawa, lalu membunuhnya.**_

_**Setelah menyelidiki kasus penusukan itu, Polisi menyatakan bahwa hal tersebut merupakan perlindungan diri yang dilakukan oleh istriku.**_

_**Sewaktu aku menjemputnya di Kantor Polisi, dia pun berkata, "Ketika aku mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, kupikir itu adalah kamu. Tapi ternyata perampok bertopeng yang langsung masuk segera setelah aku membukakan pintu."**_

_**Sambil memeluknya erat, aku pun bergumam, "Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Tenanglah... Paling tidak sekarang kau aman."**_

"Aku hanya bisa menangkap seorang suami yang sangat menyayangi istrinya yang baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk," Lee menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Menurutku ada yang aneh," Gaara bergumam. "Ada yang janggal di bagian perkataan Si Istri. Aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Si Suaminya itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dibunuh oleh Si Istri."

"Eh...! Kenapa?" Lee tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau mendengarkannya baik-baik, kejanggalan cerita ini termasuk mudah untuk ditebak." Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi terdiam ikut berkomentar. "Pertama, dikatakan kalau Si Istri menusuk perampok dengan pisau yang sedang dia bawa. Untuk apa Si Istri bawa-bawa pisau padahal di cerita itu tidak dijelaskan kalau dia sedang masak atau melakukan suatu kegiatan yang memerlukan pisau seperti mengupas apel misalnya. Kedua adalah perkataan Si Istri. Dia berkata, "Ketika aku mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, kupikir itu adalah kamu". Kalimat ini berarti Si Istri semenjak awal sudah menunggu kepulangan Si Suami untuk membunuhnya."

"Haaa... Rasanya tidak seru cerita yang kubacakan mudah ditebak seperti ini," Kiba menggerutu. Namun pandangan matanya menatap intens pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya penjelasannya akan jadi seperti itu," gumam Lee yang juga melihat ke arah pemandangan yang ditatap oleh Kiba.

"Karena jawabanku benar, berarti skor-ku dengan Naruto sekarang sama." Gaara merasa senang. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tidak terlalu dipedulikannya sosok Si Pirang yang merasa risih karena tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sasuke terus semenjak tadi.

"_Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Jangan harap, _Dobe_. Kalau kulepaskan, kau berniat untuk melarikan diri, 'kan?" Sasuke melirik sinis. Sementara Naruto mati kutu karena rencananya terbaca jelas. "Kau nikmati saja permainannya sambil aku menggenggam tanganmu. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja masalah!" Naruto protes. "Kau tidak lihat mereka berdua?!" Jari telunjuk kiri Si Pirang menunjuk emosi sosok Kiba dan Rock Lee yang duduk di hadapan. "Dari tadi mereka tersenyum aneh karena melihat ini, _Teme_!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang sialnya malah semakin bertambah kuat. Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, Si Pirang pun menambah kecepatan kibasannya. Sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk pasrah sementara waktu sampai cadangan energinya terisi kembali.

Kiba yang merasa kasihan dengan Naruto akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Baiklah, karena waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja permainannya nanti malam di rumahku."

"Eh? Di rumahmu?" Rock Lee sedikit terkejut.

"Yap. Besok adalah hari libur. Aku mengundang kalian semua untuk menginap di rumahku—" Kiba mendadak terdiam sewaktu ia mengingat sebuah hal penting. "Ah...! Aku lupa kalau malam ini juga teman-teman kakakku akan datang untuk menginap. Kalau ada mereka, permainannya pasti tidak jadi menyenangkan." Raut wajah Kiba berubah suram ketika ia teringat teman-teman kakaknya yang suka sekali menjahili ataupun mengacak-acak rambut miliknya. Ia juga harus memikirkan tempat yang aman buat Akamaru— anjing kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua boleh menginap di rumahku. Kedua orangtuaku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Di rumah hanya ada Itachi. Dia pasti tidak keberatan." Sasuke memberikan solusi, membuat semua yang mendengarnya meragukan indera pendengaran mereka masing-masing. Pasalnya, Sasuke itu terkenal akan sikap ketus dan kurang bersahabat yang merupakan salah satu penyebab kenapa setiap orang segan untuk mendekatinya (kecuali Naruto).

"Kau serius mengundang kami semua, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Hn. Jam tujuh malam, berkumpullah di rumahku," balasnya datar. "_Dobe_, ayo ikut aku. Kau harus membayar atas tindakanmu padaku." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, lalu menarik paksa Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

"UWAAAA! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, _Teme_! LEPAAAAAAAS!"

_'Kuatkan hatimu, Nar,'_ batin Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Rock Lee bersamaan. Sedangkan Gaara, ia hanya menghela napas kecewa karena jalan permainan harus ditunda.

- Yakumo -

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat...

Pulang sekolah, 04.30 pm...

"Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi kita semua bisa pulang cepat. _Ok_. Sampai jam tujuh malam nanti semuanya!" seru Kiba penuh semangat pada Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, dan juga Rock Lee. Sebelum mereka semua berpisah jalan satu sama lain— Err... Pengecualian kembali untuk Naruto yang kini kelabakan karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sampai rumah.

**.**

Menit demi menit pun terlewati...

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mempersiapkan segalanya untuk acara menginap nanti," gumam Lee dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir. "Untuk menghemat waktu, lebih baik aku mengambil jalan pintas." Dengan langkah penuh semangat, ia mengambil jalan pintas yang jarang dilewatinya kecuali terdesak— tanpa menyadari sosok misterius yang kini mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang. Sosok itu tetap menjaga jarak, memperhatikan mangsanya dengan hati-hati serta waspada. Hingga seringaian tipis terkembang saat mangsa di hadapan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. _**JACKPOT!**_

_**Drrrt... Drrrt...**_

Lee menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam ponsel miliknya. Merogoh saku celana kiri, ia kemudian membuka _e-mail_ dari seseorang yang ia kenal. _E-mail_ yang hanya berisi sebuah kalimat perintah singkat yang semuanya ditulis oleh huruf kapital.

_**"COBA LIHAT KE BELAKANGMU!"**_

Didorong rasa penasaran, Lee pun menoleh ke belakang. Seketika itu sebuah pisau tajam menyerang lehernya sangat cepat, memberikan luka sayatan dalam yang segera mengakhiri nyawa di tempat. Semburan darah segar menodai jaket serta topeng putih yang dikenakan Si Pelaku, sebelum tubuh mati Rock Lee terjatuh bebas membentur keras aspal jalanan.

_**BRUGH!**_

Dengan cekatan, sosok itu melepaskan ransel yang ia sandang, mengambil sebuah lakban di dalam sana. Lakban yang digunakan untuk menutup luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar setelah ia melapisi luka itu dengan plastik transparan terlebih dahulu. Melakbannya beberapa kali putaran, ia pun mengubah posisi tubuh Rock Lee jadi menyamping, membuat mayat siswa tersebut tampak seperti sedang tidur meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, lalu melakbannya lagi di beberapa tempat untuk mempertahankan posisi.

Selesai tahap pertama, ia kemudian mengambil benda lain di dalam ranselnya. Benda berupa lipatan-lipatan bahan _jeans_ cukup tebal yang jika dibuka setiap lipatannya maka akan diketahui benda apa itu sesungguhnya. Sebuah tas dengan besar ukuran yang cukup untuk memuat seluruh tubuh Rock Lee masuk ke dalam sana.

_ZIP!_

Resleting tas ditutup setelah tubuh mayat itu masuk secara sempurna. Membuang ransel Lee ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya, ia pun lalu melepas topeng, sarung tangan, serta jaket yang dihiasi noda darah, kemudian menyimpan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam ransel bersama dengan ponsel Lee juga lakban yang digunakan, sementara pisau lipat yang telah dibersihkan ia taruh pada saku kanan celana seragamnya. Tak lama, sesosok siswa berpenampilan biasa pun keluar dari dalam gang. Sebuah ransel pada punggung. Sebuah tas besar di tangan kiri. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan sepi.

Ya... Selain bisa membunuh mangsa incarannya hanya dengan sekali serang, sosok ini juga punya kekuatan besar karena bisa membawa beban seberat 54.7 kg hanya dengan satu tangan.

- Yakumo -

Kediaman Uzumaki-Namikaze, 05.30 pm...

"Ah, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau sadar juga," Naruto bergumam lega.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Dan saat merasakan ngilu pada dagunya, otak miliknya menemukan jawaban yang dicari. Kalau ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan kuat Naruto yang mengenai telak bawah dagunya.

"_Dobe_," nada monoton dingin berdesis tajam, membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat ketika Sasuke mulai bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Be-Begini, _Teme_... Itu... ARGH! Pokoknya itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau berhenti mengikutiku dan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu! Kau bahkan memaksa untuk memelukku di jalan umum! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?! Dan mengenai pukulan di dagumu, itu hanya gerakan refleks membela diri karena kau ingin me... me..."

"Menciummu?"

"Ya!" Wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Padahal tidak akan ada yang melihat meskipun kita berdua melakukannya. Jalanan itu kan jarang dilalui orang." Sasuke menarik gesit pinggang Naruto yang berdiri di dekatnya, menyebabkan berat tubuh Si Pirang limbung padanya, sebelum menghempaskan tubuh dalam pelukan ke atas tempat tidur.

_Brugh..._

"Kalau di sini tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"E—Eh! Di sini juga masalah, _Teme_! Lagipula, di sekolah kau kan sudah— UWAAA! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Naruto menahan laju wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "_Teme_, lebih baik kau segera kabari kakakmu kalau teman-temanmu akan menginap nanti! Aku juga harus menyediakan keperluan untuk itu! Jadi ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan—"

_Grap!_

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Batal."

"Hah?!"

"Aku batalkan rencananya."

"Mana bisa begitu! Sudah, sekarang menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, _Teme_—"

"Naruto."

_Ndus... Ndus..._

"A-Ada apa, _Teme_? Kenapa mengendus tubuhku seperti itu?"

"Baumu aneh..."

"Ha?"

- Yakumo -

Kediaman Uchiha, 07.00 pm...

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tinggal di rumah seperti ini." Kiba menyipitkan mata melihat bangunan luas bertingkat dua yang tampak 'menyilaukan'. "Aku tahu kalau keluargamu kaya. Tapi... apa yang kulihat membuatku merasa jadi orang termiskin di dunia." Kiba _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Kediaman Uchiha yang tampak seperti _mansion_ tempat tinggal para bangsawan membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Omong-omong, kau dari mana saja, Sasuke? Kedatanganmu kok bisa sama-sama dengan kami berti—" Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat plester di sisi leher kanan Naruto. Ya, setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari jeratan pesona bangunan mewah di hadapan, akhirnya ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja apa yang tadi kukatakan." Remaja yang memiliki tato sebuah taring merah pada masing-masing pipinya itu menyeringai lebar penuh arti.

"Anjingmu..." Sasuke menunjuk ke seekor anjing kecil dalam pelukan Kiba. "Pastikan hewan ini tidak membuang kotoran sembarangan di dalam rumah," lanjutnya sebelum membuka pintu depan.

"Hei, Akamaru itu anjing yang cinta kebersi—"

"Selamat Datang, _Otouto-chan_. _Aniki_ Tersayangmu ini sudah lama menunggu kepulanganmu." Uchiha Itachi tersenyum super ramah ketika daun pintu terbuka, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya berubah suram.

_'Wajah mereka berdua nyaris mirip!'_ batin Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba bersamaan yang baru pertama kali bertemu Itachi. _'Tapi sikapnya benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat!'_

"Ah, Naruto, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau jarang sekali main kemari." Sasuke kalah gesit ketika Itachi tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya.

"I—Itachi-_nii_... Tu-Tumben rambutmu tidak diikat?" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Wajah Itachi saat ini terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dan aroma mint sewaktu Itachi menggumamkan kalimat balasan.

"Aku sengaja mengurainya untukmu. Apa kau menyukainya, Naruto?" Itachi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Pelukan pada pinggang Naruto semakin erat. Tidak dipedulikannya sosok Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi aura mengerikan.

"Itachi... LEPASKAN NARUTO, KERIPUT!" Sasuke yang dibakar emosi langsung menyerang kakaknya, berusaha merebut Naruto kembali dari cengkraman tangan 'Si Iblis Gagak'. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi reaksi Si Uchiha Sulung lebih cepat sepersekian detik sehingga membuat Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak terima kalah, serangan Sasuke pun semakin lama semakin bertambah gencar. Namun sayangnya semua tidak berguna di hadapan Itachi yang mampu menghindarinya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu malah mengajak Naruto untuk berdansa _waltz_ sambil melayani serangan-serangan dari Sang Adik Tersayang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki saudara kandung yang eksentrik," gumam Gaara yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Kiba.

"Sekarang sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tumben sekali Si Lee terlambat datang," Shikamaru membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Ah, mengenai Lee, sebelum aku keluar dari rumah dia mengirimkan _e-mail_ padaku, katanya tidak bisa datang karena seorang teman sepekerja _part time_-nya jatuh sakit. Keadaan kafe tempatnya bekerja sedang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung dan mereka kekurangan orang karena ada dua pegawai yang hari ini tidak masuk. Jadi Lee memutuskan untuk menggantikan temannya yang sakit itu meskipun hari ini adalah hari liburnya," Kiba menjawab sambil menunjukan _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan Lee pada ponselnya. "Terkadang aku salut padanya yang bisa hidup seorang diri serta membagi waktu jadwal hidupnya yang super padat. Dia memang tipe pekerja keras."

"Ya," Shikamaru membalas singkat. Kedua matanya menatap malas pemandangan di ruang tengah Kediaman Uchiha yang dihiasi oleh adegan sesosok _'Oni_' yang berusaha merebut 'Sang Rubah Kecil' dari tangan 'Si Iblis Gagak'.

"_Otouto-chan_, apa kau sudah kelelahan?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Diam kau," desis Si Uchiha Bungsu yang kenyataannya memang merasa lelah.

Itachi menyeringai. Sebuah pemikiran menarik terlintas di otaknya.

"I—Itachi-_nii_, lebih baik hentikan sa— Mnh?!" Iris biru Naruto membelalak _horror_. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan seperti ini dari pemuda yang masih memeluknya. Serangan berupa ciuman lembut namun menuntut di mana lidah Itachi kini membelit agresif lidah miliknya.

"_What the?!_" Kiba _shock_. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke, tali kesabarannya telah putus secara sempurna. Tangki penampung emosi miliknya ikut meledak saat ia melihat Itachi yang mengejek melalui tatapan mata. Kemarahan Sang _'Oni'_ pun akhirnya menggelegar, mengubah total suasana ruang tengah Kediaman Uchiha menjadi mengerikan layaknya kedalaman Neraka. Yang anehnya malah ditanggapi oleh Itachi dengan sikap super biasa.

"Kemarilah, _Otouto-chan_. Datanglah ke pelukan _Aniki_-mu tersa—"

_**BUGH!**_

- Yakumo -

Ruang bersantai Kediaman Uchiha, 08.00 pm...

"Test Psikologi Psikopat?" tanya Itachi yang kini memiliki luka lebam pada pipi kirinya.

"Yap. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut test ketelitian sih," jawab Kiba sebelum memberikan gigitan berikut pada hamburger dalam genggamannya. "Gaara, hamburger buatan kakakmu selalu enak seperti biasa. Dengan cita rasa seperti ini, tidak heran toko burger kalian bisa menjadi toko burger terbaik di Kota Konoha," komentar Kiba membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkanku seperti itu? Seharusnya yang kau diamkan itu Itachi, bukan aku." Sasuke dengan lebam di pipi kanannya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyantap hamburger dalam diam.

"Naruto, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Itachi yang hendak merangkul pundak Naruto namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke.

Helaan napas berat terdengar. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Hentikan. Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan satu lebam di pipi? Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa menambahkan satu bonus lebam lagi," Naruto bergumam datar. _Mood_-nya sudah mencapai titik sekarat. Dan, ya. Naruto-lah yang memberikan luka lebam pada masing-masing pipi kedua Uchiha sebelum mereka sempat berkelahi. "Kiba, tolong mulai saja permainannya sekarang," pintanya dengan nada menekan.

"Nanti saja, setelah aku menghabiskan hamburger ini—"

**"Aku bilang sekarang, Kiba."** Wajah Naruto yang mendadak sangar membuat Kiba menelan bulat-bulat potongan hamburger yang ia makan.

- Yakumo -

_**Aku tinggal di Osaka, Jepang. Pada suatu hari, sewaktu aku sedang menunggu kereta tiba, aku melihat seorang pengemis yang berdiri pada sudut stasiun. Dia menggenggam sebuah mangkuk sambil mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang lain.**_

_**Suatu saat, seorang wanita gendut melintas di depannya. Dan bisa kudengar dengan jelas pengemis itu mengatakan, "Babi". Wow! Pengemis ini mengejek orang tetapi masih mengharapkan belas kasihan dari mereka?**_

_**Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang karyawan kantor berbaju rapi yang melintas di depannya. Dan pengemis itupun mengatakan, "Manusia".**_

_**Memang sudah jelas-jelas kalau karyawan tadi adalah manusia. Aneh sekali pikirku.**_

_**Selama menunggu, aku pun jadi penasaran terhadap Si Pengemis yang selalu saja menggumamkan kata-kata julukan kepada setiap orang yang melintas di depannya. Mulai dari seorang pria kurus yang dia sebut "Ayam", seorang wanita muda yang dia sebut "Ikan", seorang pria gendut yang dia sebut "Sapi", dan berbagai macam julukan lainnya seperti "Kambing", "Kentang", ataupun "Tomat".**_

_**Karena rasa ingin tahuku yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk melintas di depannya. Pengemis itupun melihat ke arahku dan mengatakan, "Roti". Di saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.**_

_**Beberapa detik kemudian, kereta yang akan kutumpangi pun akhirnya tiba di stasiun.**_

"Si Aku terkejut karena menyadari kalau Si Pengemis ternyata sangat menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dekat, atau mungkin saja Si Aku terkejut karena pengemis itu punya bau badan yang sangat menyengat," Naruto berkomentar dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki selera humor yang baik," Itachi bergumam sambil menyentuh dagu bawah Naruto yang duduk di samping kirinya, lalu memutar kepala Si Pirang agar menoleh padanya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Sasuke yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto menepis tangan Itachi. Ia tidak suka. Namun kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha itu terkejut ketika keberadaan yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa lain, kemudian duduk di samping remaja berambut merah yang terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Gaara, aroma tubuhmu membuat rasa kesalku hilang," Naruto bergumam sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang tertinggal pada tubuh Gaara. Aroma yang selalu digunakannya untuk mereda rasa kesal.

Terimakasih kepada Temari yang memelihara bunga lavender di rumahnya sehingga Gaara bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari Si Pirang yang sesungguhnya diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"Sasuke, sepertinya sainganmu bertambah satu." Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sasuke menyipit tajam.

"Jadi Kiba, apa jawabanku benar?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya kembali cerah sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dan tidak ada seorang pun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang tampak kecewa meskipun hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Kecuali Shikamaru.

"Sayang sekali, jawabanmu salah, Nar." Kiba tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang tadi siang selalu menjawab benar sekaligus mengaku punya bakat jadi psikopat, ternyata memberikan jawaban yang membuatku geli! Ahahahahaha!"

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, namun segera tergantikan oleh seringaian lebar. "Jawabanku yang tadi cuma bercanda, kok."

"Eh, apa?"

"Jawaban yang benar adalah—"

"Si Aku menyadari kalau kata-kata yang digumamkan Si Pengemis bukan sebagai julukan melainkan makanan," jawab Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan, membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens.

"Pengemis itu menggumamkan apa yang terakhir kali dimakan oleh orang yang lewat di depannya. Si Aku terkejut karena sebelumnya Si Pengemis mengatakan "manusia" pada seorang karyawan kantor berbaju rapi. Itu berarti, hal yang terakhir kali dimakan oleh karyawan itu adalah manusia," Shikamaru menambahkan.

"ARGH! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu jawabannya?! Padahal aku sudah memodifikasi sedikit dari cerita aslinya agar kalian tidak bisa menebak! Kalau begini, rasanya aku tidak semangat meneruskan permainan." Kiba menatap hampa. "Akamaru... 'Papamu' ini merasa sangat kecewa," lanjut Kiba sambil menatap pilu anjing kecil di atas pangkuannya.

"Kiba, kau benar-benar pecinta anjing, ya. Sampai mengaku sebagai 'Papa' segala." Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ckckck... Kau salah, Naruto. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai anjing selain Akamaru. Dia sudah seperti kekasih, anak, belahan jiwa, sekaligus sahabat dan partner tidak tergantikan. Benar 'kan, Akamaru?"

"Guk!"

"Omong-omong, karena yang memberi soal sudah tidak bersemangat melanjutkan permainan, maka sebagai gantinya aku yang akan meneruskan permainan ini. Dengan syarat—" Itachi tersenyum 'manis'. "— kalau kau menjawab salah soal yang kuberikan, Naruto, kau harus mau kucium di bibir selama dua puluh detik." Naruto cengo. Sementara Sasuke yang hendak melemparkan protes didahului oleh lanjutan perkataan Itachi. "Tapi kalau yang lain bisa menjawab dengan benar, maka orang itu boleh mendapatkan pelukan selama lima detik dari Naruto. Jadi misalkan saja Naruto menjawab salah, tapi dua orang lain menjawab benar, maka aku akan mencium Naruto, dan dua orang lainnya akan mendapatkan pelukan."

"Aku keberatan," Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Aku juga keberatan!" Naruto protes. "Kenapa kalau aku menjawab salah Itachi-_nii_ harus menciumku? Kalau yang lain menjawab benar sementara aku salah, aku jadi harus memberikan pelukan!"

"Karena aku belum puas menciummu, Naruto. Aku ingin merasakan lagi kehangatan bibirmu itu," Itachi menjawab santai. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya wajah Si Pirang yang sedikit bersemu. "Naruto, kau masih ingat kedai _ramen_ yang pernah kita datangi berdua, 'kan?" Sasuke _shock_ mendengar kakaknya dan Naruto ternyata pernah makan _ramen_ hanya berdua saja. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya jika kau mau menerima syarat permainanku. Dan jika kau berhasil menjawab ketiga soalku dengan tepat, maka aku akan memberikan bonus tambahan. Yaitu, kupon gratis makan _ramen_ sepuasnya di Kedai _Ramen_ Ichiraku selama seminggu penuh." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat dilihatnya sosok Si Pirang yang sudah jatuh ke dalam godaan sesatnya.

"_Dobe_, jangan terpengaruh perkataan sesat Ita—"

"Akan kuterima!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Asalkan bisa menjawab benar semua soal Itachi-_nii_, maka aku tidak perlu mendapatkan ciuman ataupun memberikan pelukan!"

"Kau pasti akan memberikan pelukan, Naruto," Gaara bergumam datar, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Aku akan pastikan menjawab semua soal yang diberikan dengan tepat. Selain itu, hal mengenai 'dua orang lain yang menjawab benar', sesungguhnya berkaitan dengan timing jawabannya. Timing jawaban mereka harus sama. Kalau ada lebih dari satu orang yang menjawab benar, maka pemenang yang akan mendapatkan pelukan adalah yang menjawab pertama kali. Dan jika ada satu orang yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan jawabannya, maka yang lain tidak perlu menjawab lagi. Jadi, jika aku menjawab tepat ketiga soal yang diberikan lebih cepat dari siapapun, Naruto dan yang lain tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi. Benar 'kan, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Aku tidak mengira kau bisa menjelaskan peraturan tersembunyi dari persyaratan permainannya." Ekspresi Itachi berubah serius. "Nah, mari kita mulai soal pertama." Jeda sejenak, permainan Itachi pun akhirnya dimulai.

- Yakumo -

_**Ada seorang anak yang mendapatkan hadiah sepeda juga sepatu bola pada hari ulangtahunnya. Namun ia tidak suka dan malah terlihat membencinya. Kenapa?**_

"Karena dia tidak punya kaki," Gaara menjawab sangat cepat, mengakibatkan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya membelalak terkejut. Reaksi yang sama pun terlihat pada wajah Sasuke yang mulai menganggap Gaara sebagai ancaman. Karena ia tahu Si Rambut Merah telah memberikan jawaban yang tepat.

Itachi terdiam, sebelum ia menyunggingkan seringaian tipis. "Hebat sekali. Kau menjawabnya dengan benar."

"Padahal, aku juga tadi mau jawab itu." Naruto tampak kecewa. Kupon gratis makan _ramen_ selama seminggu penuh lenyaplah sudah.

"Naruto..." Gaara tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang, kau harus memelukku," gumam Gaara yang suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat dan dalam.

Entah mengapa, Si Pirang jadi merasa gugup. Ia sudah sering memeluk tubuh Gaara. Tapi, kenapa kali ini nuansanya sedikit berbeda?

Menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berubah cepat karena dipicu oleh rasa tegang, Naruto pun akhirnya memeluk sosok rambut merah di hadapan.

Lima detik pelukan mereka berdua, terasa sangat lama bagi Sasuke yang sudah terselimuti oleh aura hitam. Sedangkan Itachi, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang, ia tidak menyangka melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan orang lain ternyata mampu menimbulkan sedikit rasa tidak suka di dalam hatinya. Padahal sewaktu melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Atmosfer yang bertambah suram di ruang bersantai Kediaman Uchiha membuat Kiba jadi sesak napas. Sementara Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi terlihat mengantuk jadi ikut-ikutan tegang merasakan perubahan suasana di dalam sana. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya duo Uchiha yang sama-sama mengeluarkan aura pekat meskipun yang satu lagi tertutupi oleh ketenangan bak Dewa Panjang Sabar.

"Naruto, mengenai kupon _ramen_ selama seminggu penuh, bagaimana kalau aku mengubah sedikit kesepakatannya?" Itachi memasang ekspresi wajah super ramah.

"Eh? Diubah?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan memberikan kupon tersebut jika kau berhasil menjawab tepat satu saja pertanyaanku." Perkataan Itachi membuat Naruto ceria kembali.

"Itachi-_nii_, kau memang baik!"

"Aku memang sudah baik dari sejak dulu, Naruto." Itachi memuja diri sendiri. Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba gatal ingin memukul sesuatu. "Ini dia, soal kedua..."

_**Kau tinggal di lantai sepuluh. Suatu malam kau melihat dari balkon dan mendapatkan seorang pembunuh yang sedang menghabisi korbannya. Si Pembunuh tidak sengaja melihatmu. Dari atas kau bisa melihat pembunuh itu mendekatkan jarinya ke wajah kemudian membuat gesture (gerakan tubuh). Apa yang ia lakukan?**_

"Dia menghi—"

_**BUG!**_

Naruto _shock_ saat sebuah sendal rumah tiba-tiba saja menghantam wajah Gaara tanpa ampun. Sendal yang dilemparkan oleh sosok remaja pucat yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"Ga—Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Naruto panik. Sementara Gaara hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "_Teme_! Kau itu apa-apaan sih—"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Si Pembunuh sebenarnya sedang menghi—"

_**BUAGH!**_

Sebuah sundulan kepala menghantam dahi Kiba dengan telak, membuat Si Rambut Cokelat itu pingsan seketika di tempat. Itachi yang sedang duduk tampak terkejut setelah Sang Adik mendadak bangkit berdiri dan melakukan 'eksekusi' pada Kiba yang sedang memberikan jawaban. Akamaru Si Anjing menggonggong hebat, namun segera terdiam sewaktu Sasuke menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Si Pembunuh menghitung di lantai mana sosok yang melihatnya tinggal supaya bisa membunuhnya juga," Shikamaru mengemukakan jawabannya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sasuke lengah. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban dari sosok yang tidak disangka akan meruntuhkan semua usaha Sasuke untuk menjadi penjawab pertama kini berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"_Otouto-chan_, apa kau ingin kutenangkan dengan pelukan hangat _Aniki_-mu ini?" tawar Itachi.

Sasuke men-_deathglare_ tajam.

"Eh? Jadi jawaban Shikamaru benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," Itachi menjawab singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu memelukku, Naruto. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah permainan ini segera berakhir." Shikamaru menguap panjang.

"Kau ini cepat sekali mengantuk ya, Shika. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang tidak pernah tidur," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak pernah tidur?" Itachi merasa tertarik. "Aku sudah menduga kau punya penyakit insomnia melihat dari lingkaran hitam di matamu. Tapi sulit tidur dengan tidak pernah tidur kasusnya berbeda. Apa kondisi tubuhmu baik-baik saja dengan tidak beristirahat seperti itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Kondisi tubuhku selalu baik-baik saja. Lagipula, daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat... boneka."

"Boneka?" Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Gaara adalah seorang pembuat boneka keramik, Itachi-_nii_. Bahkan karya-karyanya sudah diperjual-belikan di toko-toko barang antik yang ada di kota ini," jelas Naruto. "Boneka buatan Gaara sangat ringan meskipun terbuat dari keramik. Selain itu, teksturnya juga lembut dan halus."

"Boneka keramik yang dikoleksi oleh Ibu adalah hasil karyanya, Itachi," jelas Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka sosok pembuat boneka yang dikagumi oleh Ibuku ternyata teman dari _Otouto-chan_ dan Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana caramu sehingga bisa menghasilkan boneka dengan kualitas tinggi seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menggunakan bahan daur ulang yang istimewa." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Itachi-_nii_, sebelum kau membacakan soal terakhir, apa boleh aku mengajukan syarat tambahan dalam peraturanmu?"

"Menarik. Apa syarat tambahanmu?"

"Jika aku berhasil menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dengan cepat dan benar, kalian semua mau tidak menjadi bagian dari boneka buatanku berikutnya?"

"Menjadi bagian dari boneka? Maksudmu menjadi model untuk boneka kali, Gaara," Naruto mengkoreksi.

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah," Gaara membalas dengan nada tenang.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan syaratmu. Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Terserah," Sasuke membalas singkat.

"Merepotkan."

"Baiklah, ini adalah soal terakhir..."

_**Jika kau mendapati kekasihmu selingkuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**_

Pertanyaan terakhir yang terlampau pendek membuat Sasuke, Naruto, serta Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. Selain pertanyaan yang memiliki banyak kemungkinan jawaban, khusus bagi Sasuke dan Naruto hal ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke yang ingin mendapatkan pelukan. Sementara kupon _ramen_ selama seminggu penuh yang saat ini menjadi target utama Si Pirang.

Gaara yang mendengar soal terakhir Itachi melebarkan kedua matanya, sebelum ia memberikan tatapan dingin pada sosok yang kini menatapnya tidak kalah dingin. Ia tidak menyangka, Itachi akan memberikan soal semacam itu. Soal jebakan yang apapun jawaban yang ia berikan, akan dianggap salah oleh Si Pembuat Soal. Karena soal tersebut tidak memiliki jawaban pasti.

Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menyadari niat tersembunyi dari Sang Kakak segera memperingati Naruto. "_Dobe_, jangan jawab pertanyaan Itachi! Dia— MMPH!" Namun niatnya harus pupus ketika Itachi dengan gesit beranjak mendekatinya, lalu membungkam kuat mulutnya. Perbuatan Itachi inipun langsung disambut oleh gonggongan senang dari Akamaru.

Gaara yang hendak memperingati Naruto menggantikan Sasuke, kembali dicegah oleh Itachi yang telah menunjukkan wajah sesungguhnya sebagai 'Sang Iblis Licik'.

"Aku menyadari kalau kau adalah orang yang 'bertipe sama' denganku. Jadi kau juga pasti mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau menghancurkan kesenanganku," gumam Itachi dengan nada intimidasi kuat yang sanggup membuat Si Rambut Merah berkeringat dingin.

"Itachi-_nii_, apa yang—"

"Naruto, aku sudah sengaja membuka peluang untukmu. Nah, sekarang, kau beritahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku."

"Tapi..." Naruto merasa ragu sewaktu melihat Sasuke yang menyuruhnya jangan menjawab dengan menggunakan gerakan tangan.

"Ayo, jawab, Naruto. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mendapatkan kupon gratis makan _ramen_ selama seminggu penuh." Itachi tersenyum menawan.

_'Tapi kalau aku salah, aku akan mendapatkan ciuman!'_ gerutu Naruto di dalam batin. _'Lagipula, kenapa Si Teme panik begitu? Perkataan Itachi-_nii_ pada Gaara juga membuatku bingung. 'Bertipe sama'? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Naruto, akan kuhitung mundur dari lima. Kalau kau tetap tidak menjawab, maka ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada kupon _ramen_."

_'Ah! Gawat!'_

"Lima."

_'Ba__—__Bagaimana ini?!'_

"Empat. Tiga. Dua."

_'Jawab! Aku harus menjawabnya demi kupon _ramen_! Tapi, kalau salah, aku harus mau dicium oleh Itachi-_nii_!'_

"Satu. _Zero_..."

Hati Naruto mencelos ketika hitungan berakhir. Kupon _ramen_ yang ia inginkan kali ini menghilang untuk selamanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari bekapan Itachi. Si Uchiha Bungsu itu merasa lega karena bibir Naruto dapat terselamatkan.

"Haaa... Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih untuk tidak menjawab sampai akhir." Itachi sedikit kecewa. "Tapi hal yang kau lakukan tersebut benar, Naruto. Karena itu, kau akan mendapatkan kupon gratis _ramen_ selama seminggu penuh yang telah kujanjikan."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau menjawab pertanyaan Itachi tadi, apapun jawabanmu, Itachi akan mengatakan kalau jawabanmu salah. Sebab pertanyaan semacam itu tidak memiliki jawaban pasti," jelas Sasuke.

"Hah?!"

"Pertanyaanku tadi, bahkan hanya merupakan pertanyaan asal yang terlintas di pikiranku saja, Naruto."

"Kau— Itachi-_nii_, kau menyebalkan!" Naruto marah.

"Maafkan aku. Habisnya, aku benar-benar sangat ingin mencium bibirmu lagi."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencium bibir Naruto lagi, Itachi!" Sasuke tidak suka. "Bibir Naruto adalah milikku!"

"Bibir Naruto bukan milikmu, _Otouto-chan_. Bahkan kalian berdua saja belum menjalin hubungan pacaran, 'kan? Lagian apa kau lupa kalau milikmu adalah milikku. Dan milikku, tentu saja selalu menjadi milikku!" Itachi tertawa laknat.

_'Astaga... Kakak dan adik sama-sama merepotkan,'_ batin Shikamaru yang menguap lebar entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Ugh..." Semua perhatian pun selanjutnya tertuju pada sosok Kiba yang mulai tersadar. "Awawawawaw... Dahiku sakit sekali..." Kiba meraba-raba tengah dahinya yang tampak memerah. "Ng...? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan mata menyipit sayu.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Ah! Akamaru! Pasti kau sangat kesepian saat 'Papamu' ini tertidur!" Kiba langsung memeluk hangat anjing kecilnya.

"Pffft... Ahahahahaha! Kalian ini sangat lucu!" Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan seseorang yang tertawa lepas. Namun melihat sosok Gaara yang biasanya datar dan dingin bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu, hal tersebut bagaikan menemukan sebuah penemuan langka.

"Baiklah, karena malam sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya kita beristira—"

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang," ucapan Gaara memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Eh? Gaara? Bukannya kita akan menginap?" tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak berencana menginap sama sekali. Aku berniat memberitahu kalian setelah permainannya berakhir. Selain itu, masih ada boneka-boneka yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Aku juga harus membantu Temari-_nee_ membuat burger dan membuka toko esok hari." Gaara menyandang ranselnya.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal kalau ada Gaara acara menginapnya akan lebih menyenangkan," gumam Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto." Gaara mengecup singkat bibir Si Pirang, membuat yang dikecup _shock_, Kiba melongo, Itachi berkedut dahinya, Sasuke membelalakan mata, sementara Shikamaru membatin mengenai keadaan teman-temannya yang 'tidak waras' semua.

"Hei, apa perlu kuantar, Gaara?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Soalnya mungkin kau akan menyesal jika mengantarku."

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Biar kuantar sampai pintu!" seru Naruto yang segera beranjak menyusul Gaara yang mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Tunggu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke ikut beranjak. Disusul oleh Kiba, Shikamaru, dan juga Itachi.

Tak lama setelah mengantarkan kepergian Gaara, Naruto pun mendadak merinding ketika Itachi mulai memeluk tubuhnya, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal_ sambil berkata, "Mari kita mulai malam pertama kita, Wahai Rubah Mungilku. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar spesial bermandikan cahaya bulan serta ranjang bertabur bunga mawar."

"UWAAAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAUUUUUU!"

"LEPASKAN NARUTO, ITACHI KERIPUT!"

"Merepotkan... Aku ngantuk..."

"Ayo tidur bersama 'Papa', Akamaru."

"Guk!"

- Yakumo -

_Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._

_Trek!_

"Halo, Temari-_nee_. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

_["Kau tidak jadi menginap?"]_

"Tidak. Ada seseorang di sana yang setipe denganku. Lagipula, mereka orang-orang yang terlalu menyenangkan untuk kujadikan target."

_["Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutmu. Ah, ya, mengenai 'bahan' yang kau bawa tadi sore, sudah kukeluarkan semua organ dalamnya dan kubakar secara terpisah. Kau sudah bisa menggunakan abunya sebagai campuran boneka keramikmu."]_

"Terimakasih, Temari-_nee_." Gaara terdiam sejenak. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus sosok remaja laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari dalam _minimarket_. "Hei, _Nee-san_, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan bahan baru dengan kualitas bagus. Ah, dan mengenai ponsel Lee yang ada di atas meja belajarku, tolong _Nee-san_ hancurkan, ya?"

_["Kau ini banyak maunya, Gaara...]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**A/N:** Ini fic di masa-masa hiatus. Mendadak pengen bikin fic ini pas nyari-nyari test psikopat di G***le. Nyehehe...

Makasih yang udah baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gaje banget. Fic-nya juga gak gitu kuperiksa lagi. Jadi mungkin ada typo atau bagian-bagian yang aneh DX

_Jaa Ne..._


End file.
